


Marry Me

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dopo aver udito una telefonata fra Atobe e Kabaji, Tezuka viene a scoprire che gli sta preparando l’ennesima “sorpresa”. L’unica certezza di Kunimitsu è che sarà esagera come al solito.“Storia partecipante al contest Find a treasure indetta da missredlights e Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di EFP”.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo storia: Marry Me  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kabaji Munehiro  
> Categoria: Caccia al tesoro a singolo partecipante  
> Oggetti: zainetto, mucchio di fieno, anello, tessere di puzzle, biglietti aerei (ultimo oggetto a scelta)  
> Introduzione storia: Dopo aver udito una telefonata fra Atobe e Kabaji, Tezuka viene a scoprire che gli sta preparando l’ennesima “sorpresa”. L’unica certezza di Kunimitsu è che sarà esagera come al solito  
> Note dell'autore: Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/marcelle.font?text=Marry+me

Si erano sempre aspettati sapendo che la vita agonista avrebbe sottratto loro tutto il tempo che avrebbero potuto trascorrere assieme. I continui tornei, gli stressanti allenamenti, le lunghissime interviste, erano per quelle che potevano avere solo incontri occasionali che non riuscivano minimamente ad appagare il loro desiderio. Alla fine Il tempo che potevano trascorrere assieme, era dannatamente poco da non dar la minima soddisfazione ai due tennisti,  
Non è che chiedessero molto, solo un misero giorno da passare in reciproca compagnia: non era poi molto, no?  
Il pubblico on doveva sospettare minimamente che i due prodigi, o almeno così li definivano, fossero in realtà amanti: sì Tezuka Kunimitsu e il coetaneo Atobe Keigo, avevano una lunga relazione che durava da oltre cinque anni.  
Potevano trascorrere tutto il tempo che voleva, soltanto nella stagione invernale. In quei mesi tutte le loro attività agonistiche, erano sospese. Non significava che potevano trascurare i loro impegni o che potessero gridare ai quattro venti “Siamo Fidanzati”. Entrambi sapevano che dovevano essere cauti, dopotutto, i paparazzi sarebbero potuto essere piazzati ad ogni angolo della strada spiando ogni minimo movimenti. Nonostante questo i due tennisti si sentivano più liberi di vivere il loro amore.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Le cose con Atobe erano diventate fin troppo serie, al punto che più volte in quei mesi era rimasto a dormire dal coetaneo pur sapendo dei rischi che correva. Cosa sarebbe successo se un paparazzo si sarebbe trovato di quella che poteva essere definita una vera tenuta? Se lo avrebbe fotografato fuori dalla proprietà? Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?  
Non è che Tezuka ignorasse questi dettagli, anzi più volte si era prefissato di non rimanere fino a tardi dal ragazzo, ma in fondo quei mesi sembravano volessero finire così presto e desiderava gustarsi ogni istante in suo compagnia.  
  
«Hai organizzato tutto?».  
La voce di Atobe in quel momento destò il sogno delle tennista notando subito che il compagno non si trovava più al suo fianco.  
Con chi stava parlando? Non è che fosse un tipo geloso o cosa, ma trovava piuttosto strano che intrattenesse conversazioni telefoniche ad un orario così tardo.  
«Grazie per l’aiuto Kabaji, ti ricompenserò come si deve».  
Gli bastò solo sentire quel nome per capire che avesse intenzione di organizzare una delle sue solite “sorprese”  
Non è il fatto che si stesse facendo aiutare da Kabaji il motivo, il vero della problema era che Keigo avesse delle trovate fin troppo esagerate.  
Kunimitsu ancora ricordava il precedente Natale. Atobe l’aveva invitato a che avrebbe dovuto essere una comune cena, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, no, che di normale non avrebbe avuto nulla: Atobe Keigo, alla fine, non conosceva il significato della parola normalità.  
Se si fosse trattata di una comune uscita, Tezuka avrebbe anche potuto sorvolarci, ma no, il suo ragazzo l’aveva portato su un yacht e già questo era fuori dalle sue portata, ma per contornare il tutto aveva costretto Munehiro a prendere lezioni di violino così che imparasse tutte le composizioni di Beethoven. Chiunque l’avesse sentito suonare, avrebbe pensato che fosse un musicista esperto, mentre gli ci erano voluti pochi giorni per padroneggiare lo strumento, se non avesse conosciuto di persona le sue capacità imitative forse avrebbe anche potuto essere ingannato.  
Era quello di cui era capace Atobe e sicuramente anche stavolta avrebbe dato sfogo a tutta la sua esagerazione, Kunimitsu n’era più che certo.  
  
Atobe aveva appena interrotto la chiamata e, dopo aver riposto i suo i-phone nel cassetto dove in genere custodiva tutti i suoi dispositivi, ritornò sull’enorme letto.  
«Cosa volevi da Kabaji?». Non è che l’avesse chiesto per gelosia, ma stava cercando di studiarne il volto per vedere se avesse qualche reazione insolita.  
Non è che fosse mai stato bravo a leggere le espressioni, alla fine, qualsiasi cosa che l’altro facesse, per Kunimitsu era sempre una sorpresa ed era certo che anche la giornata successiva lo sarebbe stata. Coglierlo alla sprovvista era una delle caratteristiche del coetaneo.  
Notò subito che Keigo incominciò ad avvicinarsi alla sua parte del letto e una volta giunto alle sue orecchie con molta dolcezza gli sussurrò: «Lo scoprirai domani».  
Atobe gli baciò la fronte, era il modo per augurargli la buona notte, ma stavolta Tezuka avvolse le sue braccia attorno al corpo e ricambiò quel gesto baciando la bocca dell’altro.  
«Sarà meglio che ti riaddormenti».  
Tezuka si rimise a letto cercando d’immaginare cosa avesse organizzato per l’indomani, ma l’unica cosa che intravide era un buio così pesto che non riuscì in nessun modo a chiarire.  
Il tennista alla fine finì per riaddormentarsi fremente per la sorpresa del giorno seguente. In fondo, anche se fossero sempre esagerate, erano sempre meravigliose in un certo senso.  
  
Il mattino seguente, quando finalmente Tezuka si destò dal sonno, notò subito che in quella camera non ci fosse nessuna traccia di Atobe.  
Possibile che si fosse già svegliato? Eppure aveva notato che fra loro due, Keigo era quello che rimaneva più a lungo sotto le coperte. Non che fosse il tipo da poltrire lì per ore intere, il fatto è che era lui che si svegliava fin troppo presto anche in inverno.  
L’assenza era alquanto sospetta e c'erano solo due ipotesi: non aveva chiuso occhi per tutta la nottata e probabilmente, dopo essersi accertato che dormisse, se n'era andata in maniera fugace per non disturbarlo; oppure, cosa abbastanza insolita, si era svegliato prima di lui. Non c'era nessun dubbio che fosse andata n uno dei due modi ed era senza dubbio collegato alla sorpresa che gli aveva accennato la sera precedente.  
Il tennista prese gli occhiali, gli stessi che la sera precedente aveva poggiato sul comò al fianco del letto e solo allora notò una strana busta da lettere sotto di esse.  
“Che strano, ieri sera non c’era” disse fra sé e sé il ventenne.  
Nonostante ignorasse il contenuto, per Kunimitsu non fu affatto difficile capire che facesse parte della sorpresa organizzata da Atobe.  
Dopo aver staccato la parte incollata, il Tezuka si ritrovò di fronte un pezzo di carta e quasi non poté credere quale fosse il suo contenuto. Quelle piccole illustrazioni parlavano fin troppo chiaro, quella che aveva di fronte, era senza nessun ombra di dubbio una mappa. Al tennista era piuttosto chiaro che la sorpresa che gli avesse organizzato il compagno, era poco di meno di una caccia al tesoro.  
Atobe si rendeva conto che avevano superato da un bel pezzo l’età per simili giochi? Ormai non avevano più 14 anni come ai tempi delle medie. Erano cresciuti ed erano diventati tennisti professionisti, insomma, non erano dei ragazzini. Il tennista doveva però ammettere una cosa, probabilmente avrebbe trovato ridicola la cosa anche quando frequentava ancora la Seigaku.  
Avrebbe voluto prendere il telefono per dire al coetaneo che non avrebbe partecipato a un gioco così infantile, ma sapeva che avrebbe finito per deludere il suo ragazzo. Doveva aver lavorato per giorni e interi e non se la sentì di infrangere i suoi sforzi, inoltre Tezuka anche una certa curiosità nel vedere fin dove si fosse spinto il rivale ed amante.  
Prese il foglio cercando di analizzare bene il contenuto della mappa. Era abbastanza chiara e per il tennista non fu affatto difficile da leggere. Atobe doveva aver lavorato duramente per elaborare quegli schizzi, nonostante non avesse più l’età per cavolate come quella.  
Poggiò il tutto per un attimo sul letto, solo per il tempo di andarsi a lavare e dopo aver indossato gli abiti del giorno prima ed il cappotto, uscì dalla villa incominciando ad inseguire le indicazioni sul foglietto.  
Si sentiva quasi un idiota mentre camminava per proprietà di Atobe, cosa poteva farci? Quel gioco era terribilmente ridicolo e il ventenne si sentiva a disagio nel raggiungere il punto X disegnato sulla mappa.  
“A quest’ora dovremmo allenarmi!” imprecò fra sé e sé il tennista fra un passo e l’altro.  
A volte il Kunimitsu aveva la sensazione che Atobe non stesse prendendo sul serio la l’oro carriera. Non che non s’impegnasse abbastanza, ma delle volte sembrava quasi che il tennis venisse in secondo piano, preferendo la sua compagnia piuttosto che passare la giornata nel campo da tennis.  
Camminando e camminando ancora, il tennista mise piede proprio nel luogo esatto segnato sul foglietto.  
Il ventenne incominciò a scrutarsi attorno ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a scorgere, fu un piccolo zainetto poggiato sopra il terreno.  
“Dev’essere uno degli oggetti che dovrei cercare” disse fra sé e sé  
Tezuka ebbe la sensazione che fosse sicuramente fin troppo semplice e conoscendo di che pasta fosse il “rivale”, non poteva essere finita in quel modo.  
Tutte le sue ipotesi vennero confermate nell’istante esatto in cui sfilò la zip di quel piccolo zaino.  
Aveva già immaginato cosa potesse contenere: un’altra mappa! Non poteva di certe essere finita così, no? Atobe era d'altronde un ragazzo che amava esagerare e forse il successivo indizio l’avrebbe portato verso qualcosa di ben più grosso.  
Il tennista quando trovò la seconda busta tirò un grosso sospiro amaro. Temeva che, in qualche modo, Atobe avesse superato i propri limiti e doveva scoprire fin dove si fosse spinto.  
Secondo le indicazioni lasciatogli da Keigo, si sarebbe dovuto dirigere verso ovest o almeno così era disegnato sul foglietto che stringeva fra le proprie mani.  
«Cos’avrà organizzato?». Era inutile che Tezuka se lo chiedesse. Atobe in fin dei conti, aveva sempre avuto la capacità di organizzare sorprese così incredibili da farlo rimare completamente a bocca aperta, non sempre in maniera positiva avrebbe sottolineato.  
Ormai era sicuro che avesse organizzato qualcosa di unico come suo solito e senza dubbio quella caccia al tesoro era solo un modo per arrivarci lentamente.  
Kunimitsu quasi non poteva credere cosa i suoi occhi stessero ammirando: quella di fronte a lui era una stalla! Il suo facoltoso ragazzo ne aveva una? Quand’era grande la sua proprietà? Alla fine di che doveva stupirsi? Si era fatto costruire un campo da tennis e nulla più lo poteva sbalordire.  
«Riuscirò mai ad esplorare tutta la tua proprietà?».  
Riusciva ad udire i nitriti dei cavalli che provenivano dall'edificio di legno. Sicuramente, conoscendo gusti di Atobe, dovevano essere dei meravigliosi purosangue di qualche prestigiosa discendenza.  
Era quello che gli voleva mostrare? No, non si sarebbe mai limitato a disturbare Kabaji solamente per una stalla, cera sicuramente qualche altro indizio da qualche parte.  
Il tennista incominciò a scrutare bene alla ricerca di un altro oggetto, ma di fronte a sé cera solo un mucchio di fieno.  
“Possibile che Atobe l’abbia nascosto lì” disse il tennista fra sé e sé avvicinandosi per vedere se effettivamente fosse nascosto la lettera.  
Doveva davvero cercare un'altra mappa?  
Era incredibile che si stesse facendo coinvolgere in quel modo ridicolo da quell’assurdo gioco. Era come se Atobe avesse la capacità di coinvolgerlo nelle attività più strampalate che esistessero. Senza dubbio era merito del suo fortissimo carisma, lo stesso che aveva conquistato i cuori di milioni di fan in tutto il mondo, ne aveva molti più di lui ma non gli era mai interessato.  
Fortunatamente non dovette rovistare all’interno, poiché la busta era poggiata esattamente al fianco e sospirò di nuovo con amarezza  
Quell’attività gli aveva sottratto tempo prezioso che avrebbe potuto sfruttare per potenziare le proprie capacità. Per un tennista non esisteva nulla di meglio degli allenamenti, anzi dovevano essere una delle loro priorità cosa che forse ad Atobe non era molto chiaro quel giorno.  
Dopo aver strappato la busta, Kunimitsu prese il foglietto e incominciò, anche se ormai si era alquanto stancato, a seguire i disegni per l’ennesima volta.  
«Finirà mai?». Domandò mentre si allontanava sempre di più dalla stalla raggiungendo la zona più ad est della proprietà della ricca famiglia.  
La zona che incominciava ad intravedere gli sembrava alquanto familiare, ci era stato diverse volte durante la passata adolescenza con Atobe, era il laghetto artificiale della famiglia.  
Quante volte si erano ritrovati a pescare? All’inizio non è che fossero stati nulla, erano solo due semplici conoscenti con un hobby in comune. Fra una partita di tennis e gare di pesca improvvisate alla fine avevano capito di amarsi e diventare una solida coppia il cui amore non era ancora finito.  
Le acque erano molto candide al punto che s’intravedevano già in superficie i pesci che nuotavano allegramente. Riusciva ancora a ricordarlo, anche se erano anni che non toccava una canna.  
Tezuka aveva accantonato il suo Hobby per colpa dell’attività agonistica che lo coinvolgeva per quasi tutto l’anno.  
Non è che non potesse dedicarsi alla pesca, ma nei giorni liberi preferiva passare il tempo ad allenarsi e solo alla sera incontrarsi con Atobe, ma forse un piccolo sgarro non avrebbe fatto male, no?  
“Quando tutto questo finirà, gli chiederò se possiamo pescare”  
In fin dei conti erano così intrisi di ricordi che creavano un po' di nostalgia nel cuore del tennista, quindi ogni tanto non sarebbe stato così malvagio rivivere il periodo adolescenziale.  
Incominciò ad avvicinarsi al lago intuendo che, probabilmente, Atobe lo stesse attendendo proprio lì. Ormai non aveva dubbio che si stesse avvicinando sempre di più verso la destinazione finale.  
Con un passo dopo un altro, Tezuka incominciò ad addentrarsi sempre di più verso il lago.  
Prima di poter raggiungere quella che credeva essere la destinazione finale, il suo sguardo venne attratto da una piccola scatoletta. Erano quelle dove in genere si custodivano piccoli gioielli.  
Cosa poteva contenere? Non gli volle molto per capire cosa contenesse e soprattutto cosa Atobe avesse organizzato: quella era una proposta di matrimonio bella e buona!  
Cos'aveva in mente? Si rendeva conto che la loro relazione non poteva diventare di dominio pubblico? Cosa ne sarebbe stati dei loro sponsor? E le loro carriere come sarebbero finite? E i fan cos'avrebbero pensato di loro? Non considerava il fatto che avrebbe spezzato il cuore di milioni di donne e ragazze?  
Avrebbe anche potuto essersi sbagliato, ma decise di controllare aprendo la scatoletta blu.  
Tezuka si avvicinò alla scatoletta blu con la speranza che si potesse essere sbagliato, ma non andò così.  
Una fede, ecco quel era il suo contenuto. Non aveva un occhio molto esperto su queste cose, ma gli sembrava che l’avello fosse di puro oro bianco, poi c’erano anche piccole piccoli intagli che ne aumentavano sicuramente il valore.  
Era andata esattamente come aveva intuito, ma non poteva più dar corda ad Atobe, così era deciso una volta per tutte a chiudere quel l’assurdo gioco.  
All’interno della solita busta da lettere, stavolta non c’era nessuna mappa che indicasse dove dovesse andare, ma conteva solamente un messaggio con la grafia del coetaneo: “Segui le tessere del puzzle, ti porteranno alla fine della caccia a tesoro, prima devi completarlo.” citava il testo.  
Non è che Tezuka avesse incominciato a seguire il sentiero perché interessato a quelle caselle, ma nonostante questo osservandole comprese cosa in realtà fossero quelle strane linee che sembravano quasi non essere collegate fra loro: “Marry me”! Ecco cos’era quel puzzle.  
“Sì!” Era ovviamente questo quello che Keigo sperasse pronunciasse, ma invece gli avrebbe solamente rinfacciato cosa uno scandalo avrebbe causato alle loro carriere.  
L’ultima tessera era poggiato vicino l’entrata del capanno dove Atobe era solito custodire tutte le proprie canne da pesca oltre ai vari ami che era solito usare in quelle lunghe sedute in cui sperava solo riuscire a prendere un cospicuo numero di pesci.  
Quella era senza dubbio la tappa finale, il tennista n’era assolutamente certo. Finalmente poteva chiarire tutto quello che aveva pensato di quell’assurda giornata conclusa con la più folle proposta di matrimonio che avessero fatto.  
Si sentì in dovere di entrare nel piccolo edificio che si presentò esattamente come nei suoi ricordi. Tutte le canne erano ancora poggiate verso la parte ad ovest, così come l’enorme cassettone che all’epoca conteneva così tanti ami da far invidia a qualsiasi pescatore dell’interno Pianeta. Keigo alla fine adorava esagerare in ogni cosa.  
L’unica differenza che saltò ai suoi occhi, fu una busta poggiata sopra la superficie del grosso mobile, cos'altro poteva contenere? Se lo chiese il tennista credendo che la proposta di Atobe fosse terminata con il puzzle.  
C’era una busta sopra l’enorme mobile e Tezuka sperò con tutto i cuore che fosse l’ultima della giornata.  
“Non è ancora finita?” si chiese retoricamente fra sé e sé “Cos’altro contiene”  
Ormai era chiaro che si fosse sbagliato, quella busta testimoniava che i giochi non fossero ancora terminati. Uno zainetto, un mucchio di fieno, un anello di fidanzamento e un puzzle, aveva fatto tutto quello per chiedergli la mano, ma a quanto pare c’era ancora dell’altro e doveva scoprire cosa fosse.  
«Biglietti aerei per la Germania?». Era quello che disse notando quei due fogli che indicavano la destinazione dove forse sperava di poter contornare il loro sogno d’amore, ma si sbagliava di grosso.  
Non aveva più nessun motivo per restare nel capanno, per cosa poi? Era sicurissimo che Keigo si aspettasse di ricevere un bellissimo “sì” magari con gli occhi in lacrime, come probabilmente avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi ragazza. Lui però era un uomo ed era chiaro che non avesse tenuto conto di quel dettaglio.  
Uscì dal capanno con l’intenzione di tornarsene al più presto dai suoi genitori, ma una musica attirò la sua attenzione.  
Non fece per nulla fatica a riconoscere le note di Beethoven, d'altronde era o non era il suo musicista preferito? Chi stava suonando il violino? Che se lo chiedeva fare? Ovviamente poteva trattarsi solo di una persona: Kabaji Munehiro, quello che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente definire lo schiavo di Atobe.  
Era quello che gli aveva chiesto la sera prima? Suonare di nuovo le musiche composte dal suo musicista preferito? Alla fine l’aveva coinvolto di nuovo nei suoi sporchi piani e ancora si chiedeva come facesse a convincerlo in quel modo ogni santa volta.  
Riuscì a scorgere in lontananza l’enorme figura di quel ragazzo, d'altronde qualcuno come lui era solito dare nell’occhio con la sua incredibile altezza. Se ricordava bene ai tempi della Hyotei doveva essere uno dei ragazzi più alti dell’intero circolo.  
Per completare il perfetto quadretto, mancava solo Keigo che probabilmente sarebbe saltato fuori da un momento all’altro. Ebbe la prova delle sue supposizioni quando all’improvviso sentì quelle familiari braccia cingerlo senza alcun preavviso.  
Ormai conosceva talmente bene gli abbracci Atobe, non avrebbe mai potuto confonderli con quelli di nessun altro. Era come se il proprio corpo avesse la capacità di riconoscerne il tocco, era certo che ormai fosse stato impresso sulla pelle.  
«Mi dirai di sì, vero Tezuka?».  
Il respiro bollente dell’altro quasi gli accarezzò la pelle del collo facendogli provare un fremito che gli percosse tutta la schiena.  
Quello era il momento perfetto per affrontarlo e Kunimitsu non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione.  
Il tennista si staccò a forza dal corpo del suo “rivale” sfoggiando l’espressione più dura che potesse mostrargli.  
“Lo ferirò, ma sarà inevitabile” disse fra sé e è Tezuka, ma l’unica cosa che desiderava era proteggere loro stessi da quella società.  
«Tezuka, tu…».  
«Finiamola con questa pagliacciata!». Il suo tono probabilmente era accusatorio, ma era l’unico modo che conoscesse per farlo ragionare e mettere le cose in chiaro. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di sposarti. Finiremo con il rovinare le nostre carriere. Adesso che siamo finalmente diventati professionisti non dovremmo buttare tutto all’aria.» Dovette fare una piccola pausa per riordinare meglio i suoi pensieri. «La nostra relazione potrebbe finire con il sabotare tutti i nostri sforzi. Hai idea di quello che gli sponsor potrebbero farci? Se non ci dovessero supportare non credo che potremmo partecipare nemmeno ad un misero torneo!».  
«Quindi è solo una questione di soldi? Non c’è nessun problema: la mia famiglia ne ha a sufficienza per aiutare entrambi!».  
Ovviamente Tezuka si sarebbe dovuto aspettare una simile risposta da Atobe, ma il vero problema del suo discorso non erano i “soldi”, ma voleva solo fargli aprire gli occhi sui rischi cui stessero andando incontro.  
«Ti rendi conto di cosa un matrimonio potrebbe comportare? Saremmo finiti! Nessuno potrà accettare la natura del nostro rapporto». Osservò un attimo gli occhi del azzurri del rivale che non sembravano nascondere la delusione avvertita. «La nostra attività agonistica sarà breve e noi due non potremmo continuare a giocare all’infinito, per cui dovremmo continuare a colpire la pallia fin quando ne avremmo la forza.»  
«Alla fine il tennis è più importate di me?! lo dovevo immaginare!».  
«Al momento dovrebbe essere la nostra priorità».  
«Rispondi alla mia domanda, Tezuka! Il tennis è più importante di me? Io non conto nulla, ammettilo!».  
Non è che non tenesse ad Atobe, anzi era esattamente l’opposto delle affermazioni fatte da quest’ultimo ed era proprio per questo motivo per cui aveva rifiutato la sua proposta di matrimonio.  
«Per me, Atobe, sei la persona più importante di tutte e il tennis non durerà per molto. Abbiamo vent’anni e siamo già riusciti ad ottenere prestigiose vittorie nel circuito: ma quando ancora durerà la nostra attività? Dovresti sapere che avrà breve termine e forse fra una quindicina anni né io né tu avremmo le forze per continuare con il ritmo attuale, quindi dovremmo giocare finché avremmo la forza».  
«Io Tezuka…».  
Non voleva avere interruzioni, doveva dire tutto quello che pensava e sperare che Atobe potesse in qualche modo accettare i suoi pensieri.  
«Ti prego, lasciami finire». Dopo aver detto questo continuò il discorso esattamente dove l’aveva lasciato. «Io voglio dedicarti tutti i trofei che vincerò, così come tu condividerai con me tutte le tue vittorie, perché credimi ti amo davvero. Un matrimonio tra noi due comprometterà per sempre la tua carriera e finiresti con il perdere per sempre la faccia»  
«Cosa stai cercando di dire?» .  
Possibile che Atobe non avesse ancora capito il suo discorso? Forse la sua era solo una domanda retorica, ma qualsiasi fosse l’origine decise di terminare il suo discorso.  
«Hai idea di quante fan tu abbia in tutto il mondo? La tua immagine, nonostante tu non abbia bisogno di sponsor, è su tutte le riviste, pubblicità, spot televisivi mondiali. Sei amato dal pubblico come nessun altro tennista giapponese sia mai stato. So che forse starò esagerando, ma voglio solo proteggere la tua reputazione».  
Per un attimo Atobe sembrò quasi esitare, come se avesse cercato accumulare dentro di sé, tutte le frasi che gli aveva detto, ma poi quasi istintivamente l’abbracciò. Kunimitsu ebbe la piena sensazione che quelle bracci fossero più calde del solito e quasi si sentì sciogliere il suo corpo.  
Il suo discorso aveva fatto effetto nel cuore del coetaneo.  
«Ho sempre pensato io non fossi abbastanza importante per te, anzi credevo che il tennis vanissime prima di me» In quell’istante incominciò a ridere, era il suo modo per ammettere che avesse sottovalutato i suoi sentimenti. «Mi sono sbagliato alla grande a quanto sembra. Sai, Tezuka, ho sempre avuto paura di perderti, così credevo che chiedere la tua mano avesse potuto farti capire quanto fosse inteso il mio amore, ma a quanto pare non ne avevo bisogno»  
«Io non ti lascerei mai, Atobe». Non poté resistere alla tentazione di sfiorare quel volto accarezzandone la guancia. «Le cose vano bene così come sono, certo il tempo che passiamo assieme è relativamente poco, dobbiamo tenere duro e vedere se il nostro amore riuscirà a resistere all’attività agonistica»  
«Certo, sarà una sfida che vorrei affrontare volentieri».  
Tezuka prese la scatoletta che precedentemente aveva risposto nella tasca sinistra del suo giaccone e la porse ad Atobe.  
«Atobe dovresti custodire quest’anello fino al giorno in cui entrambi avremmo abbandonato il tennis, se il nostro amore sarà forte a sufficienza allora ti sposerò, ma ora dovremmo solo cercare di proteggere la nostra reputazione».  
Accompagnato dalle note di Beethoven, suonate egregiamente da Kabaji, Atobe gli infilò l’anello sigillando per sempre il loro amore.  
«Ora che ne diresti di andare a pescare? È da parecchio che non lo facciamo»  
«Certamente mio futuro marito».  
Le labbra di Atobe si avvicinarono alle sue cogliendolo in un appassionante bacio che segnò per sempre il futuro della loro relazione.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Pescare era forse una delle attività che entrambi preferivano, restare ore e ore fermi di fronte l’acqua era una delle cose che più rilassava i due tennisti. Perché rinunciare a tale attività per il tennis? Ogni tanto non avrebbe di certo fatto male pescare un po’  
«Era da tanto che non pescavamo, vero Tezuka?».  
«Già».  
Era bellissimo, però Kunimitsu aveva la sensazione si essersi dimenticato di qualcosa, ma che cosa?  
«Atobe, non ti sembra di esserti dimenticato di qualcosa?».  
«No, perché?».  
Eppure c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, ma se era importante prima o poi gli sarebbe saltato in mente.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Né Atobe e tantomeno Tezuka si erano accorti che era da un pezzo che non si udiva più il suono del violino di Kabaji, troppo concentrati sulla pesca per concentrarsi sui suoni esterni.  
Il fatto era che nonostante Munehiro sapesse suonare “egregiamente”, non aveva ancora tutta la resistenza necessaria per tenere lo strumento per ore e ore sulle braccia.  
Il giovane, era arrivato al punto da non riuscire più a tenerlo in mano, troppo stanco ed esausto anche per muovere l’archetto  
«Scusatemi, non posso più suonare».  
Fine


End file.
